The freest man in the world
by RhoswenCartel
Summary: Being alone. It was never what Luffy had wanted once his dream was achieved. Is there a way for the pirate king to get them all back? His friends and family, is it possible to see them again? Time-travel fic, possible future pairing: Zoro/Kuina, Usopp/Kaya Sanji/Nojiko. A bit OOC!Luffy, OP!Luffy. rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1: The end and the beggining

_"I want them all back"_

 _"I can't just bring them back to you, they all died and were buried for a long time"_

 _"Then bring me back to them."_

 _"You want me to kill you?"_

 _"No, but when you said earlier what kind of things you could do, you said time travel. I want all of us, back in time, training to be stronger this time. I won't let any of them die. I want to go far away in the past... Enough to save Sabo... Dragon... Zoro... Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Jinbe... Ace... His captain, Newgate...My Armada... Even the one who are still alive, maybe make their lives happier... Marco, Law, and even Shank's arm while we're at it!"_

 _The man in front of him grinned. "That is quite a demand... Roger wasn't as greedy you know?"_

 _"Maybe because he wasn't alone..."_

 _"He asked for freedom. In a way, I can see you are asking for the same as he did..."_

Everything went dark. A weird ringing sound came to his ear. As he slowly opened his eyes. He saw all of the crew of the red haired pirate around him and their captain, looking at them with weird worried expression. The pirate king stood up slowly and took a look around before his eye landed on the captain of the red force, who was poking his arm in a fascinated manner.

"What happened to you two, you suddenly started gripping your ears and screamed. What was that about?" Yasopp shot to his captain.

The said man stood up and sat on a stool, still freaked out about his arm, before he turned to the grinning idiot who was currently munching happily on his devil fruit.

"Luffy? Why are you-" He cut as the king turned to face him, taking the last bite of the fruit and placed a finger on his mouth, politely and wordlessly telling him to shut it and laughed lightly.

"You should leave now, you said you were going to come back a few times before setting sail again." The little boy remarked calmly.

"Hey! Captain! He ate the devil fruit!" Benn shouted out of surprise.

"I-Its okay, it's anchor's anyway..." Shanks was able to respond, still in shock. Not even 5 minutes ago, he was in the new world with the three other Yonkos in an important meeting who was interrupted by the marines, which exploded in a big battle. Last he heard of the pirate king, he had returned to raftel, which he always did when he was in sorrow. After his crew's death, He needed some time alone.

"You will say hi to Ace for me!" Shanks didn't know if the little brat in front of him remembered anything, but he needed proof. He got what he needed when he saw the little boy nod happily before rubbing his eyes and bolting out of the room like a rocket.

"Hey what's with your arm earlier? Did you hurt yourself or something?" One of his crew asked.

"Never felt better. My arm is in perfect shape."

In the mountain of the island, two really confused boys were sitting on the branch of a tree, facing each other with a weird frown.

"Is this what death feels like? You see old memories or something?" Ace asked as he poked the blond.

"That's what I was going to say! Where is Luffy though? If I had to replay any of my memories, it would be when the three of us were together..." Sabo responded.

"Yeah, before you died..." Ace said softly.

"You died first!"

"No I didn't!"

"When you thought I was dead, I wasn't. I had lost my memories and was sailing with Luffy's dad."

"Sooo, when did you die?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now I think... It happened like, two minutes ago, I still need time to process." The two sat there in silence, thinking over their situation before Ace spoke again.

"I think I don't want Luffy to be here actually"

Sabo frowned. "Why?"

"Because that would mean he would have died." The blond thought about it for a few seconds, then smiled.

"What If we are just back in time because someone or something wanted to give us a second chance to be better big brothers?"

"Then lets try to be just that. If Luffy isn't here right now, it means he'll be coming soon."

What if he doesn't remember us?"

"If he doesn't remember us, then we'll have to try and befriend him again."

Sabo giggled. "It's not like you could do a worst first impression than last time!"

"But if he doesn't remember, what do we do? Do we tell him? Do we tell Dadan and the others?" Sabo frowned, he hadn't thought about that yet.

"Just act natural, well, natural for when you were young so no one will be suspicious of anything and after we will make Luffy our brother again! Even if he doesn't remember, I think it's better that way, he wont remember we died..."

The duo ran back to grey terminal as usual and went to rob some thugs, as if nothing weird was currently happening.

Back in the village, Luffy was sipping on his juice in a bar when the group of bandits came back to bad mouth Shanks and his crew. Even with his new level of maturity, he wouldn't let anyone insult Shanks, the one who inspired him to become the pirate king.

"You should take all of that back." He said, still not facing them, sitting comfortably on his stool.

"What did you say brat?" Luffy turned to face the bandit and gave him a death glare. "You should take it all back. Shut up and get the hell out of this town, this island before I decide to make you go myself." The bandits laughed and watched as the kid walked outside the bar, like an invitation to a fight outside. The leader, amused, followed shortly behind.

When the leader, higuma, tried to grasp the kid, He evaded the attacks. As he started to get frustrated, the red haired pirate approached, but Shanks stopped his crew from going further, letting the kid pirate king fight his battles.

"So you said your fist is as strong as a pistol? Can you show me please?" Shanks said as he weirdly crossed his arm, not being used to this feeling and smirked.

Luffy smiled back and threw his arm backward. "With pleasure. Gomu Gomu no... pistol!"

Higuma flew back into the water before being eaten by a sea king.

"We could bring him with us next time, the brat's strong!" Yasopp said deeply impressed.

"Like I would come! When I set sail, I will meet back with my crew, who is stronger than yours, and I'll become the king of the pirates!"

"In that case..." Shanks squatted in front of the child and put his hat on his head. "I'll be returning this to you." The red-haired pirate were a little confused at those words, but tried to just shrug it off, saying Shanks was sometime a little, lets say, special.

After some laughter and drinking at the bar, Shanks and his crew set sail back to the grand line.

A few days later, Garp came to the island and dragged his grandson in the forest who, surprisingly, came without having to use force. As the neared Dadan's hut, the raven haired boy started running around, excitingly looking around his childhood, or should I say new, home. His eyes soon landed on a mean looking ten year old. Luffy pouted lightly. _'He doesn't seem to remember... Wait, what is Sabo doing there?'_ He thought when he felt the blonds aura. He shrugged it of, saying Sabo had maybe been hidden there the first time too.

His gaze never left the older raven though, as he examined the boy when he slid of his prey with his pipe in his hand, now facing the seven year old pirate king.

They stared at each other for a few second before Luffy smiled. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" Ace smiled, surprising everyone around. Luffy frowned at this, thinking Ace wasn't able to smile back then. What startled him the most actually was when he hugged him and seemed to be crying in Luffy's shoulder, nearly given everyone else a heart attack.

"Sorry..." Ace muttered as the younger raven was still frozen. He smirked. "Who's the crybaby now, Ace?" Ace looked up and let out a relieved sigh as he now knew his little brother didn't forget him.

All the bandit were pretty much unconscious and Garp had left, even though he was curious of what the hell was happening, he had urgent marine duties to get to.

A boy in a blue coat jumped from a tree and knocked his pipe on the older raven's head.

"I TOLD YOU TO ACT NORMALLY!"

"Well, TRY AND ACT NORMALLY IN THOSE CIRCUMSTANCES!" Ace yelled back, rubbing the spot were the haki coated pipe had knocked him.

Sabo turned to face Luffy and saw his big smile. He hadn't seen this smile since the beginning of the war. His heart felt warm and he smiled back, tears running down his cheeks.

The three boys started to messily cry and laugh before they went to their room in the hut, like they used to.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood dreams

**I am really happy with the reviews I got so early so thank you all!**

 **This is the first fanfic I posted, so I am really open to constructive critique. I know my first chapter seemed a bit rushed, but I will try improve this for the next chapters.**

 **For the pairing, I got two suggestions from you: Luffy x Robin and Luffy x Boa Hancock. I am not sure yet if I will give Luffy a pairing, but if I do, I will keep those suggestions (and the ones others will make) in mind.**

 **Some parts will be rushed like easy east blue fights, but if there is one you want me to put in, I will try to add it. If you have any suggestions, please let me know, I am always happy to read your opinions.**

* * *

They trained everyday harder and harder. They were too busy having good times together before Ace or Sabo thought to ask Luffy anything about what happened after they died.

It suddenly came to them when they saw their little brother morn at the top of the newly made and improved hideout.

They both walked up to him and hugged him. "I know it's easier said than done, but, you don't have to mourn, we are right here..." Sabo whispered softly.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not mourning your deaths, I've had plenty of time for that already..." Ace started to shiver.

"How much time?"

"Well... Ace I- in your perspective, you died a few weeks ago right?" They both nodded.

"Well, for me, it's been like, a decade." Ace's eyes widened. "I died 10 years ago?"

"No, actually, Sabo did. you, it was more like... 18 years ago."

"That, wasn't what I expected." Sabo had froze. He knew exactly what that meant if Luffy wasn't mourning their death. Only them dying could have a significantly equal impact on Luffy.

"It's okay, I wasn't alone most of the time." Ace hugged Luffy closer.

"They are alive and well too, not just us you know?" Luffy's eyes filled themselves as he looked away. "I miss them... I missed you two a lot too..." He smiled. "I won't let any of you down."

After a few minutes, Ace started to really get curious. "How did you get us back? And who else remembers?"

"I made a wish. Long story."

 _"I want them all back"_

 _"I can't just bring them back to you, they all died and were buried for a long time"_

 _"Then bring me back to them."_

 _"You want me to kill you?"_

 _"No, but when you said earlier what kind of things you could do, you said time travel. I want all of us, back in time, training to be stronger this time. I won't let any of them die. I want to go far away in the past... Enough to save Sabo... Dragon... Zoro... Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Jinbe... Ace... His captain, Newgate...My Armada... Even the one who are still alive, maybe make their lives happier... Marco, Law, and even Shank's arm while we're at it!"_

"The one who remembers... I think, but I am not sure, You two, Dad, my crew, Old mustache man, The armada, pineapple head, Tora-o and Shanks."

"What Armada?" Surprisingly, this was the only thing Ace couldn't identify.

"Wait... Your WHOLE Armada remembers? Or just the captains?"

"What Armada? Since when do you have an Armada?"

"All of them."

"WHAT THE HELL THAT'S OVER 5000 PEOPLE! AT LEAST ONE OF THEM IS GOING TO DO A MISTAKE AND CHANGE THE COURSE OF HISTORY!"

"No they won't I told them not to do so." Luffy answered with confidence.

"Did they die too?"

"They were the one guarding the island where I made my wish, the former world government didn't want me to do it. Probably a lot of them died during the fight."

"WHAT ARMADA!?" Ace yelled, tired of being out of their conversation.

"At Dressrosa, two years after the war of the best, Luffy defeated Doflamingo and made a fan club that became the straw hat Armada. They consist of seven pirate crews who are the beautiful pirates, Barto club, Happo Navy, XXX Gym martial art alliance, Tonta corps, Giant warrior pirates and the yonta maria grand fleet. They are all weird and really different from each other, but surprisingly friendly and funny. I mean, only Luffy could make dwarfs and giants cooperate in the same grand fleet!"

Ace snickered. "You two should tell me more, I feel like I wasn't there for most of your lives..."

So they talked. Most of the time, since he had lived a lot longer, Luffy was the one who would talk, but Sabo and Ace added their parts once in a while. Except Luffy skipped the sad parts.

"-Then, I kind of destroyed fishmen Island..."

"It's not like they didn't know you would do it one day!"

"Yeah, but It still felt weird destroying every of those peoples home!"

Sabo laughed. "You felt really charismatic standing dramatically in the middle of that big fire."

Luffy grinned in return before he returned to his stories. "You know, I still don't know who was the best fire user, fire fist, or fire staff?"

"Well, fire fist sounds more badass than fire staff and I am the original one out of the two, so you better find your own devil fruit, won't let you get mine this time!" ace laughed half halfheartedly, which his two brothers caught on instantly. "Are you okay Ace?"

"Not totally."

"Why?"

"Because I died and left the both of you. I left my crew to deal with pops and my death. I left the world before seeing you make your dream come true!" Luffy smiled softly. "You were still there with us. Even if not physically, we could still move forward."

Sabo frowned. "This isn't a brother complex like 'I'm jealous of my brother for spending more time than I did with my other little brother' thing huh? Please tell me that! I would be so embarrassed for you!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to be serious here!"

"I know, you just seem like the kind of guy with a brother complex that's all! Don't worry about Luffy's safety though, he's the freaking pirate king." The blond grinned "And you know, this time you will be able to do all of those things with us!"

Luffy bit his lips, but tried to smile again. "Are you going to leave us to go with my dad again?" He muttered in a worried tone.

"I did a lot of stuff in the revolutionary army, I can't just change all of that, it would be pretty selfish. I think I should go, but we can stay in contact with snail phones. In any case, we still have a few months before I go! lets not rush this decision. We can still train and catch up until I go."

Ace snickered. "Then, when the time comes, we will say our goodbyes, is that it?"

"Y-yeah... "Sabo looked down. "B-but, this time, we will stay in contact so it'll be alright! And, also, you will know I didn't die."

"For now, lets enjoy our time together!" Luffy jumped and tackled down both his brothers in a hug. His eyes were hidden in the fabric of their shirt, but the two eldest brother could feel it was wet. They stayed like that for a few minutes, on the top of their hideout, trying to comfort the young pirate king.

"Sabo, Ace, I am going to be the pirate king..." Luffy whispered softly.

* * *

The devilish brother trio continued their training, daily hunt, stealing and eat-and-run in the noble's part of town when they encountered Sabo's father again. It had been a few month since they had talked about when Sabo would leave and they decided to recreate the scene that had happened a long time ago. Even the fire in grey terminal, they wouldn't try to prevent this from happening. They tried to warn people to leave before it happened and they succeeded saving a lot of people, but a lot of them still died in the incident.

Sabo was taken away before he left to the sea and was shot down by a celestial dragon again. The boat had been completely destroyed but with haki, the blond had protected himself against the blast.

When Dogra went to tell everyone Sabo had died, Luffy and Ace cried. They both knew he was alive, but, both for different reasons, his departing was really hard to manage. Luffy for the guilt of letting Sabo die in his first life in the war they had fought together and Ace because he had just reunited with his two brothers and one of them already left. They didn't cry as much as when they thought the latter had died, but still bared a similar sadness.

* * *

On the revolutionary's ship, the blond was sitting on a bed, waiting for Dragon to come back.

"What is your name?" Sabo sat up and stood on the side of the bed. Dragon noticed his form was more muscular then last time they picked him up and he didn't seem completely lost. His injuries were minors too.

The blond boy lifted his hand in front of the revolutionary leader. "My name is Sabo, nice to meet you!" Dragon smiled. "I bet I know who did this."

"Your guess would be right if you are talking about the reckless goofball I call a brother..."

The two started chatting casually, the rest of the revolutionist were simply completely lost. "How is he by the way?" Sabo looked down. "He seems perfectly fine, but he hides a lot of his pain. I hope it will get better once he reunites with his crew."

"Well, care to retake your position?" Sabo grinned. "Of course, I wonder what kind of reaction we'll get when I start wrecking everything."

"What are you two talking about? How do you know each other?" A woman asked. Sabo giggled and Dragon looked at the woman straight in the eyes with the most serious and determined expression he could wear. "He is my second in command."

"You can't bring that brat on missions!" The few revolutionist in the room were completely outraged.

"Why not?" Dragon asked in a monotone expression, the man never judged someone by his cover, and he thought everyone in his army, at this point, had learned to do the same.

"HE'LL DIE!"

Sabo and Dragon laughed and walked to the deck casually. "Hey what's this place?" Sabo asked as he noticed the powerful aura that was on the island.

"Shimotsuki village." Sabo's eyes widened. "That's Zoro's hometown! He told me about it once! No wonder there's a powerful aura on the island! Mind if I go catch up?" Dragon smiled and watched as Sabo left, running in the sky with his rokushiki techniques he learned in his past life, leaving the few revolutionist on board to deadpan and ask themselves what kind of child they let aboard.

When he arrived on the island, he landed about two meters away from the swordsman who was still training. "Hey!" Zoro looked up and grinned. "Fancy meeting you here, chief of staff. How are you and your brothers doing?"

"You weren't scared or completely overwhelmed when you randomly ended up here, huh?" Sabo asked teasingly.

"No, I and probably all the rest of the crew came to realize that this was most likely Luffy's doing and, like always, we gotta deal with it."

"And to answer your question, me and my brothers are fine."

"That's not exactly what I meant. How is Luffy holding up?" Zoro had taken a serious and guilty expression. The blond started to be nervous.

"What happened exactly?" Before Zoro could reply, a blue haired girl came to Zoro with a smile.

"Hey, I wanted to than- who is this? Never saw him in the village." Sabo held his hand in front of the girl. "Call me Sabo. I'm from the ship that is about to dock, I am Zoro's friend."

The girl frowned but shook anyway. "I'm Kuina." Sabo smiled and looked back Zoro. He had learned of the girl named Kuina when he talked with the swordsman and he knew Zoro had saved her from whatever killed her at this point. When he saw him looking away, he smirked wildly at the sight of the light blush on the swordsman's cheeks.

"Before I leave, I wanted to thank you personally for being there to protect and take care of my little brother. He is always reckless and a total goofball, but you never left his side."

"I could never hope for a better captain!" Zoro exclaimed proudly.

The blue haired girl started getting skeptical. "What are you talking about?" Sabo turned to the girl and smirked then returned his gaze to the green haired boy. "Are you going to bring your girlfriend aboard?"

Zoro growled and the woman blushed before looking away.

"Kuina will come if she wants to."

"Where are you going Zoro?" Kuina asked, suddenly curious.

"I will go to a certain town in ten years to meet with my captain."

"I will go with you, if I don't, you would get lost and never see him again!" the blond and the girl laughed and Zoro smirked almost evilly.

"If you want to come, then you will have to train until you reach our crew's level..." A shiver went down the two other's spine. They knew what Zoro called training and, even if she was a woman, Kuina wasn't going to escape it.

They soon left for the dock, were the ship was docking and the rest of the revolutionist reunited.

"I'll be leaving now, see you in ten years Zoro and you too Kuina!" The green haired swordsman grinned.

"Yeah, see you!"

When Sabo was reintroduced to the ones aboard the deck, he was officially announced as Dragon's second in command, making all of them baffle in disagreement. Dragon, being blunt as ever and not seeing any problem with it, stopped their bickering with one glare and went back to his usual business.

Some of them still questioned the kids safety until they saw him train with Dragon, who was using multiple techniques he never used to train others and almost didn't hold back , and the child countered and fought back better than anyone else could. They all learned to treat Sabo as an adult and a superior really quickly, seeing he was stronger and wiser than pretty much all of them.

They also learned to never question any of his orders. It didn't change the fact that they all became close to the kid real fast as he was really friendly.

* * *

Everyone who remembered their past life trained hard and tried to keep everything, as much as they could, the same as it was the first time. The three brothers would chat once in a while, but with Sabo in the revolutionary army, their talk couldn't be too long. Ace finally set sail when he turned 17 and made his way to the New world with his crew where he talked a bit with Shanks.

"Ace! how are you doing? And how is Luffy?"

"I am very well and so are my brothers. How's the arm?"

"After seven years, you would think I have gotten used to the feeling, but it is still a little strange! Bwahahahaha!"

Ace smiled. The two captains drank and laughed until the raven haired had to leave. Like the last time he had set sail, he had someone to meet...

"Hey, big guy! I wanna meet this Whitebeard!"

"I'm not going to let a kid with murderous intent near the old man!"

"Captain! That's Jinbe!"

"One of the seven warlords? Well that's gonna be a problem."

"I may not be a Whitebeard pirate, but I feel it is my duty to face you."

They both looked at each other with a wide grin before they stepped forward and greeted each other. "Ace! So good to see you!"

"I am happy to see you too Jinbe! Is the old man coming yet? If I recall, last time it took 5 days!" The spade pirates looked at their captain and the warlord in confusion. They were both laughing and chatting like old friends, talking about non sense.

"So, I hear the old man knows to?" Jinbe smiled.

"Yeah, he does, he said he and Marco were a bit disoriented at first, but they just rolled with it until I explained everything to them."

"I really missed everyone!" Ace looked far away, really inpatient to see the Moby Dick.

"Hey, you were with Luffy since a few months ago right?"

"Yeah, I left 7 months ago." Jinbe's smile dropped a little. He looked away with a sad smile written on his face. "I'm sorry."

"What is it?" Ace became a little worried.

"Well... I hope for you he wasn't to much of a mess when you met again..."

Ace thought back of the last 7 years he trained with his little brother. He was mostly happy and cheerful, but sometime, he would disappear for a few days. It wasn't anything he really worried about, but Luffy had been a little different. He would talk less, he could get really serious and had never been defeated by his brothers.

"He seemed mostly okay, but at least I can say he is not broken. With time, he got better and better, so I think it will be alright."

"Captain! How do you know this warlord?" Ace's first mate asked.

"Long story. We'll be joining the crew of the strongest man in the world soon, get ready!" The crew was surprised, seeing a few hours prior he wanted to challenge the man, but at this point, they were all used to their captain's antics and let it go. While waiting for the Whitebeard pirates to dock on the island, the partied and spared daily.

Five days later, Whitebeard and his first commander stepped foot on the island. Everyone on the Moby Dick and on the island fell silent. The spade were deeply impressed by the charismatic figure in front of them.

"Ace! Welcome back aboard my son!"

The raven smirked. "Good to be back!" They all got back on the Moby Dick and partied, never answering the questions of their clueless brothers and sisters, saying it was complicated and continued their route.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I didn't want the childhood arc to be too long so this is it. I will try to release new chapters once every week or once every two weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Setting sail

**I don't know if it's really important to do it since this is clearly a fanfiction, but here**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One piece.**

 **I wanted to know if you wanted me to add later in the story (with flashbacks) how the crew, Sabo and others died. Some will be necessary for the plot, but I won't write all of them if you are not that interested in finding out.**

* * *

 _Purupurupurupu... Purupurupurupurupuru... Gotcha!_

"Ace, Sabo! How are you both doing? How is your time in the grand line so far?" A fifteen year old soon-to-be pirate king chanted happily as he had stopped training to talk to his two brothers.

 _"Hey! It's good to hear your voice Luffy! I've been quite busy with the revolutionary army, I'm sorry we haven't gotten to talk more before!"_

 _"Yeah, you're right. Hey, Sabo, I have a question for you. Does anything seem odd to you?"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Well, some of my past enemies didn't have the same weapons or devil fruit as before for starters."_

Luffy frowned before his eyes widened in realization. "That would be the butterfly effect."

 _"What Now?"_

"Robin told me something about it we first discovered the time-travel thing. She told me small actions changing their course can change history. It says a butterfly flapping his wings could create a hurricane miles and miles away. If this is correct, a small change in our actions or the one of anyone who is back can change the world we knew to something completely different. Doflamingo had the monopoly over all of the weapon black market. If he was brought down early, then all of the illegal weapon market would be removed or dealt by completely different people, for better or worse. If I would have to guess, I would say Law did, thus making the world totally different."

 _"Well, I saw sea stone in east blue of all places, so be careful when you set sail."_ Ace said, a little worried.

"Ace, I wanted to ask, what happened with blackbeard?"

 _"He's in another division and has been moved to a secondary ship. We have his fruit and we didn't show it to anyone else. Me, pops and Marco are still deciding who we are going to trust it with."_

 _"Whoever you give it to, you must be assured to have trust in this person, enough to bet your life on it. Someone with the slightness ill intention can become the most fearful devil in all seas and even someone with a heart of gold can be tainted."_

"W-what do you mean Sabo?" Luffy asked nervously.

 _"The Yami Yami no mi is the darkness fruit. We still don't know if it can corrupt the mind of the user. That is why we need someone trustworthy who will be strong enough to bear it's power without falling into darkness himself."_

"What about you, Sabo?"

 _"What about me?"_

"You could have it." Luffy said with confidence.

 _"...What?"_

 _"Luffy is right. The only people I would trust with my life are Luffy, Pops, Marco and you, Sabo. You are the only one without a devil fruit, sooo the choice is clear if you ask me. I'll talk about it with them, I'm sure they will agree."_

 _"Wait a second! I didn't- He hung up... really?"_ Sabo sneered in in annoyance.

"Maybe it's his narcolepsy?"

 _"You know as much as I do that it isn't."_

"Well... Don't worry, We meet in two years, you still have time to mentally prepare."

 _"Even if I say no, I have a feeling I don't have a choice with two D's as my brothers."_

"Wow! Sabo I'm impressed! You realized it faster in this timeline! Shishishishi..."

 _"I have to go... See you in two years!"_

 _"_ See ya!" Luffy chuckled and hung up. The young pirate king ran back in the forest and continued his training. The kind of training who would put Zoro's to shame. He would often come back to Dadan's hut with the gigantic pray he hunted and fall asleep immediately. He didn't even bother waking up to eat, he simply ate while still sleeping like he always did after big fights since Enies Loby.

* * *

He continued this infernal routine until it was time for him to finally set sail. Packing his stuff on the small boat, the now seventeen year old boy grinned. He wore a red long sleeve shirt, black pants and a captain coat thrown over his right shoulder with one hand. His muscles were a lot more refined than they had been the first time he set sail. Then, standing in the tiny boat with only a barrel and a personal bag, not looking behind to the island and family he left behind him, not glancing more than once at the local sea monster he defeated in one blow, looking straight ahead as his adventure started, once again, in the peaceful sea of east blue, home sea of both the old and the soon-to-be pirate king, he set sail.

Seeing the whirlpool coming closer, Luffy jumped in the barrel once again with his coat in his bag. He was pulled aboard the same cruise ship and rolled below deck when the ship was raided. The barrel was pushed around by a pink haired boy when other pirates came to have a 'sip' of wine.

Luffy came out of the barrel shouting about his good night sleep. Turning to the pink haired boy, he smiled and chuckled. "What are they doing on the ground? Your friends will catch a cold!"

"You knocked them out!"

"Oh. Forgot about that. Can you show me were the pantry is? I'm hungry!" Luffy started to follow the shaking boy in front of him as they entered the pantry and started eating. He looked exactly like Coby, only he had square glasses and seemed more injured than last time. The pirate king noticed pretty quickly the blood on his shirt and the scraps on his face. In a more positive way, he seemed to have at least a bit of muscles, unlike last time. "Who are you by the way?" Luffy turned to face the boy and smirked. "Monkey D. Luffy. The man who is going to be the pirate King!"

"Pirate king?" Coby started. He was about to say how it was impossible, but kept his mouth shut as he looked at the charismatic figure in front of him. He looked so confident that Coby started to actually believe it was possible for this guy to do it.

"What's your name?" Coby looked up to the raven haired straw-hatted teen. "C-Coby..."

"Well, Coby, do you have a dream?" The smaller boy looked down. "Yes but... I wont achieve it..."

"A dream is not about achieving it or not, it's about doing anything you can to achieve it. Putting your life on the line. If I die trying, then I'll die. As simple as that."

The pink haired boy looked up with a determined look in his eyes. "Do you think I can do it? Luffy, even if this will make us enemies one day, I want to become a marine!"

"Shishishi... With that kind of resolve, I believe you could be an Admiral some day!" Coby smiled.

"Then I'll do it. I will become a marine and catch bad guys like Alvida!" The door crashed and, from the other side entered a fat woman who swung her flail around like it weighed nothing. And it probably did, in comparison with her own weight.

"Who are you going to catch, Coby?" She walked slowly toward the two of them, making the floor creak under her with each step. The boy was shaking, but when he looked at Luffy's confident expression, he stopped. looking down, he took a staff-like piece of wood that had flown his way when she entered and started running toward her.

"You! I'm going to catch your ugly ass and become a MARINE ADMIRAL!" He swung the staff to her head, but it broke once she swung her flail at it. The pink haired boy flinched but didn't step back.

"You have a strong will Coby..." Luffy smirked as he grabbed the boy, broke the sealing and jumped through. Alvida came up on the deck after them and shouted angrily. "Who are you? you don't look like that pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro... Are you here for my bounty?"

"Zoro..." Luffy said with a smile.

"And YOU! YOU WILL REGRET YOUR WORDS BRAT!" She yelled as she started to swing her flail around. Before it could hit Coby's head, Luffy stopped it with one hand and crushed it without using haki or any other technique, only his raw strength. Everyone on the ship had their eyes wide and looked at the straw hatted kid in disbelief.

"Goodbye!" Luffy chanted happily as he sent her flying, being careful not to use his devil fruit yet. He wanted to test his bare strength before starting to use all of his awesome new techniques, and didn't want to do over kills on east blue pirates. The rest of the crew sweat dropped and backed away in shock, knowing they didn't have a chance. The future pirate king went to grab his bag and came back next to Coby.

A woman with orange hair tied up in a high ponytail and a black bandana jumped in front of them. She wore a blue shirt and black mid-long pants and a red sash. "Luffy!" She chanted happily. Luffy looked up to her and bit his lips before smiling and looking her in the eyes with a slight guilty expression.

The orange haired woman jumped in the pirate kings arms, crying and laughing at the same time. "I missed you and the crew so much!" She stepped back and took a look at Luffy while drying her tears. "You've become quite muscular, I must say!" She giggled.

"You look stronger than the first time too! Lets go find Zoro!" Luffy replied eagerly.

"Zoro? Roronoa Zoro? Are you seriously thinking about recruiting this pirate hunter? He is said to be evil!" Coby shouted nervously.

"Yep." Was the only reply he received by the two pirates who had stopped their discussion for a second.

"Wait, is that-"

"Yeah, this is Coby. Coby meet my navigator Nami!" Coby stared at the two pirates, shook Nami's hand and sat back in the boat, looking quite stunned. The little trio went back to the sea, evading the marines who happened to come by to take care of what was left of Alvida's crew.

"Did you notice the changes too?" Nami asked nervously.

Luffy grinned and chuckled. "It would be boring to live the exact same adventure twice!" This managed to calm the navigator a bit, but Luffy's earlier expression still bugged her to the core.

* * *

When they approached Shell town, a woman with dark blue long hair tied in a braid was sitting angrily on the dock she had a white shirt and a blue sash around her waist and black pants. She was carrying the Wado Ichimonji. When she saw them coming closer, she frowned, sighted and smiled.

"Are you Monkey D. Luffy?" She said, pointing at the raven haired captain.

"Yes, who are you?" The woman smiled. "I'm Zoro's friend. He got himself captured at the marine base and he told me to wait for a straw hatted kid at the docks named Monkey D. Luffy. My name is Kuina."

The three people on the small boat docked and, with Kuina, made their way to the marine base. "Zoro said you are Sabo's brother, but you two don't look alike."

"We are sworn brothers- Wait, you met Sabo? That's cool! So, Kuina, are you going to join my crew?" She frowned.

"Well, Zoro said he would. He also said that at this point, I wouldn't have much of a choice."

"I won't force you to join! I don't do that!" Luffy pouted, Earning a few chuckles from Nami. "What about Chopper? You didn't stop bugging him until he joined. Or Sanji? He said you wouldn't leave the Baratie without him pretty much. I know... Zoro? He said it was blackmail at first." She laughed.

"I just convinced them with... my stubbornness!"

"And Franky?"

Luffy's face went pale for a moment as he recalled how Franky had joined. He looked away for a second.

"Those... don't count?"

"Don't count? it's almost half of us!" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at the swordswoman. "Will you join?"

Kuina smiled and accepted Luffy's offer.

When they arrived at the marine base, Luffy jumped over the wall and casually walked to his first mate while the two woman were chatting right behind him and Coby was nervously sitting on the wall.

"Do you need any help with the ropes?" Luffy asked teasingly.

"Nah." Zoro moved slightly and broke free. They entered the base, which was strangely squared shaped, and walked around aimlessly before stopping at a room that was written "My room" on the door. They entered and took Zoro's swords, the one's that he had bought in Loguetown with the addition of one of less importance. After a few minutes of getting lost, they managed to get on the roof, where all the marines of the base, except the one's who had been knocked out on their way there, seemed to be. They both looked up to the big statue they were trying to lift and the man who seemed to be guiding them/shouting and yelling angrily at them. After a few minutes, they came out unscratched with Zoro's swords as all the marines cheered them, told them good luck and the statue on top of the base was in pieces.

Shortly after, Coby had joined the marines and the four pirates made their way back to the dock.

* * *

 **So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! This story will be canon divergent, but I will still follow the main plot line. I read some time travel fic and just wanted to try something a little different. I am sorry to the people who wanted it, but Luffy won't have a harem because I am not fan of this kind of story and I prefer writing something that I like and am proud of over something that I try to write even if I don't like it and end up messing it up.**

 **For Luffy's pairing, I actually had two main ideas to what direction my story would take. One involved Luffy in a pairing and the other was based more around the effect of time travel. I know a lot of you wanted a Luffy x Robin fanfic, but I think I will take my second idea because I have more ideas for this version.**


	4. Chapter 4: Orange town

**I decided to have no pairing for Luffy. There are a lot of time travel fic with Luffy in a pairing and I have already something else in mind for the straw hatted captain.**

 **Another thing, English isn't my first language. I have certain difficulties while writting the fic so I am sorry in advance for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

 _"Where are my crew mates?"_

 _"Gone."_

 _"WHERE ARE MY CREW MATES?!"_

 _"I've been telling you, they are dead."_

 _"You are lying."_

 _"You are all alone now straw hat."_

 _"SHUT UP! WHERE ARE MY CREW MATES YOU BASTARD?!"_

 _"They were all pretty injured, it didn't take much to break them actually. Or at least one of them."_

 _Luffy was still injured and could barely stand. Hearing the man's word, the pirate captain couldn't stop his hands from shaking._

 _"What?"_

 _"Torture. We wanted to know of your location since you were weakened from your last battle."_

 _"SHUT UP! THEY WOULD NEVER-"_

 _"Never what? Betray you? Then, if your crew is so loyal, how am I here right now?"_

 _"It doesn't matter! I would rather have them betray me then die!"_

 _"Oh really? You really don't want to know which one of your dear Nakama values his life more than the one of his captain?"_

 _Which one?_

* * *

"Luffy, are you alright?" The navigator of the straw hats had asked. Her captain had been quiet for a while, which was very unusual for him, even as he had grown more mature.

"I'm fine. I am just really eager to see everyone again." _He's lying._ Zoro had thought as he looked up to Luffy's tics and tells. The swordsman had picked up that his captain would always adjust his hat and huff lightly before telling a lie. It was something he had started to do after Sabo's death, _lying._ The young captain drowned himself in sorrow without anyone noticing, except his first mate. It had never ran in anyone else's head that Luffy could ever manage to do it properly without being totally obvious, so no one ever tried to learn to read in between the lines with the simple winded man, but Zoro had always been close and always seemed to understand Luffy on a deeper level.

"We are nearing orange town. We will be there in less than an hour." Nami said lightly.

"Good. We need to resupply and take a bigger boat for the time being before we get to the Gecko islands." The captain said in a stern voice before he installed himself in his usual seat, at the front of the boat.

* * *

 _Zoro?_

 _"If you do anything that would cause me to abandon my ambition, you will end your life on my sword."_

 _You are the most loyal._

 _Would you betray the crew- no me, for the sake of your ambition?_

* * *

The rest of the travel to the island was silent mostly, with the exception of the sound of some passing chirping birds or the waves lazily hitting the boat. When they seemed to approach the island, they started to hear the loud town in feasting in what seemed like a festival.

"Why are they so lively? I thought they left town." Nami asked, not really used to the changes yet.

"What do you mean?" Kuina asked incredulously. Orange town, as far as she could remember had always been a cheerful and colorful town, Always finding the dumbest reason to celebrate.

"Maybe Buggy's late?" Luffy launched curiously. The first mate snickered.

"He won't be there. He's with the marines." Zoro said slightly mockingly.

"Yeah, actually, a little less than a year ago, We stumbled across their ship and took care of them. Zoro wanted to know if my training had paid and it seem it did, since I managed to cut him and actually hurt him. Zoro said it was haki training. He also said something about not wanting to be in anyone's debt." Kuina shrugged.

"Too bad, Buggy wasn't all bad. He actually helped at Impel down- Hey Zoro, since you don't mind changing stuff like that, why did you get captured?" The straw hatted pirate asked, still looking at the lively town a few minutes away from docking.

"We had a few weeks until you came and I was bored. Plus, Kuina said something about decoy while she could gather info from the base. We forgot to share what we got though, we'll do it on the way to Usopp."

The small boat was tied to the the dock and the four pirates started walking into Orange town. As they walked around the town, they couldn't help but notice people seemed overly inviting. It seemed faked, almost like the pirate hunters of Whiskey Peak.

Coming inside a small local restaurant, they came across a woman who's smile seemed more sincere. She was a little taller than Nami and wore a light blue shirt, black skirt and white apron. Her brown hair was brought together in a high ponytail with one lock of wavy hair left falling on the left side of her face. She was drying the dishes.

"Hi there! How can I help you?" The woman smiled at the four strangers in front of her.

"What is up with everyone?" The woman looked down and sighed and looked out the window.

"People are really wary of strangers, pirates raided this place a year ago. Since you are such a small group, they try to act friendly, but they don't really mean it. That is why everyone parties all the time, we celebrate being free, all healthy and at no ones mercy." Looking up at the group, her expression changed. The green-haired man and straw-hatted man where wearing neutral expressions while the two women looked understanding and almost guilty.

The raven haired man spoke up first. "We are actually pirates, but we were just here to resupply before we leave. We have people to meet up with anyway." The woman looked a little uneasy before her expression softened.

"You don't seem like bad people though. Why did you decide to go out at the sea to be pirates anyway?" Her look transformed from soft to curious. Her gaze ended up on the green haired swordsman, who was standing and smirking while looking at the three others.

"We all went for different reasons. We pretty much are a bunch of dreamers. I want to be the world's greatest swordsman."

"I always wanted to draw a map of the world." Came the response from the red-head.

"I want to prove myself. Be recognized for my skills and not be looked down upon for being a woman."

They all turned to the captain, who's eyes where hidden in the shadow of his hat. "I just want to be free." His words were heavy with pain and guilt. His expression almost seemed like a desperate cry for help, but before any of them could read to much into it, Luffy looked up with a smile, but not his usual ear-to-ear smile, and continued. "That is why I am the man who is going to become the king of the pirates!"

Every word were said with such confidence, they seemed to hit all who heard like a wave of conqueror haki. The four people also present in the room could only look in awe at the teen in front of them. He then sat at a table by a window followed, after a few seconds, by the three other pirates.

They ordered their meal and started to eat, but were all pretty surprised to see Luffy actually eat like a human being. Nami, who was biting her lips, opened her mouth to talk, but quickly shut it, not wanting to take Luffy out of his thoughts.

* * *

 _Nami?_

 _"I told you to leave the island didn't I?! Go Away! Go away!_ _Go Away! Go away!_ _Go Away! Go away..."_

 _You have so much ahead of yourself._

 _Would you leave us and let the others die out of greed?_

* * *

 _I'm being ridiculous..._

"Luffy, are you alright?" The raven teen looked up the dark haired woman and grinned. "Let's go get our supply." They all got up, paid and waved at the woman who was taking care of the restaurant. They started to walk around town, purchasing anything they would need when a group of six men bumped purposely into them.

"We heard you before, you guys are pirates, which mean you aren't welcomed here! Get out of our town!"

"We don't want you filth hurting our town!"

The men took their weapons out and glared at the pirates coldly. They were mostly armed with knifes or short sword, with the exception of one, carrying a gun.

"You carry those weapons like you are going to use it, which you wont, seeing there are still children walking around in these streets. Beside, we aren't here to harm anyone. We are here to resupply."

"We don't care and told you to leave!" The one with a gun raised his weapon, pointing at Nami's head. The straw hatted captain knew she wouldn't get hurt because of her haki training, but instinctively, he tensed and released a wave of haki, knocking the man out before he could manage to aim correctly. They all continued walking, heading for their boat.

"He'll be fine just passed out for a while." The five other men looked up at the teen in disbelief before picking up their friend and leaving. Every one who had witnessed the scene tensed and went silent, not wanting to offense the man who could bring them down without any physical contact.

After all their supplies was on board, the four straw hat pirates sat back and started to wonder about the next island, already knowing, or not in Kuina's case, what kind of island it would be.

* * *

 **So here you have chapter 4. I decided to not include most of the non-canon material such as movies and fillers, but I will include movie 6 (baron Omatsuri) since it will have a meaning later and is interesting with the ideas I currently have in mind**

 **We already have Kuina in the 'newbies' of the crew and Luffy, Zoro and Nami for the veterans, who do you think I should add outside of the main crew in this new life? Let me hear your thoughts on that!**

 **Also, I will probably have flash-backs from the manga, mostly for Luffy's thoughts on Sanji. If you aren't up to date, it will maybe spoil a little or you just won't understand, but nothing major.**

 **I am also sorry for the late update and short chapter, I lost my document and had to do it all over again...**

 **Next chapter We meet back with our favorite liar!**


	5. Chapter 5: The crew's liar

**Disclaimer: One piece is sadly not mine...**

* * *

"So, what information did you get from the marine base?" Luffy asked in a stern voice, still sitting at the front of the ship, looking at the horizon.

"We got information on the current strongest crew in the east and a some info on the current situation of the grand line. Captain, the biggest threat in east blue is Arlong, next is Don Krieg. The second one is trying to get to the grand line I think, but wont before at least a few weeks. They are sending a vice admiral here to make the tour of the bases and see if everything is clear, Garp the fist I heard." Kuina said on the same tone, as if reporting the information on a serious order. The rest of the crew frowned, none of them had talked to Luffy like that except maybe on the battlefield, but certainly not in such a situation.

"Good. About the grand line?"

"Everything is really calm. Usually, there would be some movement from the big shots, but they are all in HQ. They sent Vice Admirals to the four blues, The ones higher in ranks aren't on the sea's, they seem stationed in their base, I bet they are plotting or waiting. Aside from that, The 7 Warlords aren't making much noise."

"Can you list them for me?"

"Crocodile, Boa Hancock, Jinbe, Bartholomew Kuma, Dracule Mihawk, Gekko Moria and Trafalgar Law."

"Torao? Law is a Warlord?"

"He has been for a little over a year ago. Is it someone you happen to know?"

Zoro smirked. "Don't start being surprised now by Luffy's acquaintances, you will die of shock before we reach the grand line." Kuina smiled back.

"I believe I can't really be more surprised than I was when I saw you became a powerful and impressive swordsman overnight." The boat went silent.

"Trust us, you can." Was the only reply that came from the navigator and swordsman while the captain turned around to face his crew with a smile.

"I feel we are approaching Usopp's island! His aura is much more impressive than last time we came!"

When they docked, a muscular man in a dark green baggy overall with a blue and white stripped armband and wore a olive bandanna over his black curly hair was sitting on the side of a cliff, wearing the biggest smirk.

"Hey, you can't come to this island you pirates! If you come any closer, I, with the power of all the people who sees me as a god, will make you leave!"

"You became a terrible liar Usopp, those things are actually possible! You can back up your threats now!" Luffy said cheerfully before he jumped of the boat.

"Some people consider him a god? Really?" Kuina asked, skeptical.

"You don't really want to know." Nami and Zoro deadpanned while Usopp and Luffy were laughing together.

"So, I don't feel Kuro is on the island, did you take care of it already? Can't see why you wouldn't have." Luffy started thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I took care of him, but I didn't turn him over to the marines." Zoro frowned.

"Why not? It's always good to have a little money so you wont get indebted by that witch." Nami turned to give him a murderous glare.

"Well, they would have start questioning how I knew it was him and with the new system, they would've added security around the island, more marines stationed close to here didn't sound right by me."

"What new system?" Luffy asked. He had never really taken the time to see the differences between the old and new timeline until he set sail, so his knowledge on it was low. Maybe Ace or Sabo had talked of some in one of their conversations on the snail phone, but never in full details and the raven pirate king never really cared actually. It could only make his adventure more interesting.

"Well, the events around Doflamingo and Dressrosa changed a lot of things." Nami started, "A certain marine had been investigating on Doflamingo undercover. After they arrested him and saw the plans the man had for Dressrosa, the marines started a program where any sighting or report of pirates terrorizing or planning to do something wrong on an island would result in having some marines coming over and every few years, a higher up from headquarters will do a check up tour of the four blues. This year, Garp was assigned the tour of east blue, which mean we will have an earlier family reunion."

"Garp, as in the marine hero? A relative of-" Kuina started with a questioning gaze.

"Luffy, his grandfather. It's not that big of a deal... I mean, my dad is on a Yonko's crew. Even then, I am the great Usopp-sama, best-"

"So we were saying?" Nami cut in before the long nosed sharpshooter would actually start being annoying. Though she would never admit it, over the years, she had kind of missed the random tales from the crew's liar. She had actually missed all of her crew's quirks, but she still missed her captain's smile. Not his present fake grin he would wear all the time, his sincere ear-to-ear smile.

"We should go eat, I'm starving!" The straw-hatted captain said with his usual grin, cutting the navigator's thoughts.

The crew had moved their reunion to a nearby restaurant. However, even if his crew mates were happily catching up and drunkenly tried to explain everything to Kuina about the second life, which she almost understood to a certain point, but Luffy was distant and left. Picking up on that, Zoro excused himself and followed after his captain.

* * *

 _Usopp,_

 _"I'm leaving the crew."_

 _We were such good friends,_

 _Was that all your most well crafted lie?_

* * *

"Are you okay Luffy?" The first mate said as he approached him, who was sitting on the side of a cliff looking at the ocean.

"Yes. It's just overwhelming. Everything is going well... You even got yourself a girlfriend! Shishishishi..." Zoro looked away.

"You know, I can see you are trying to make this about me just to avoid talking about what's going on, but I will still humor you if you don't feel like talking about it at the moment." Luffy smiled.

"Can't lie or hide anything from you can I?"

"Appearently, this is not part of your impressively large range of abilities."

"Oh well..."

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before they returned to the others, who where heading to the mansion with three kids behind them.

"Since the island wont get attacked, we can set sail for the baratie tomorrow morning!" Usopp said proudly.

"Good. Since we are leaving earlier than last time, we should have extra time to eat at the baratie before the Krieg incident." Luffy said in a serious voice, only thinking about the extra meals he could get at the Baratie.

"Could someone enlighten me on some details? All I really understood from the situation we are in is that somehow, the captain and you guys know some things will happen before they do and you all became really strong overnight about 10 years ago." Kuina had followed the bunch without any questions as for now, but she was kind of tired of being the only one in the dark.

"I made me and my friends go back in time because I couldn't accept they died. Now lets go see Usopp's girlfriend!" All of the the veteran straw-hats bit their lips, in a guilty fashion before analyzing the second part of Luffy's declaration. Usopp blushed a little.

"How did you know?" All eyes turned to the curly haired teen.

"What? She's really your girlfriend?" Nami asked while Luffy just started to laugh.

"Well, I think it was pretty obvious, since you told me once you wanted to ask her to get married!" Usopp smiled. "Yeah... I thought we could bring her along... She knows the basics of observation haki for self defense, but even though she isn't much of a fighter, she has better use in the medical field. She always wanted to be a nurse or a doctor, she could learn from the best on our ship! And I thought, since Zoro brought his girlfriend to, I thought you guys wouldn't mind..."

At this Kuina looked away and Zoro sent death glares to the sharpshooter, who almost shit his pants.

"That's great! Hey, Kuina, you mentioned Zoro is teaching you haki?"

"Yeah..."

"That's great, it is going to be useful in the New World mostly, Paradise doesn't have a lot of Logias and I am usually the one who fights those who are there anyway, but we never know."

When they reached the mansion, a blond girl jumped out of a tree where she was reading. She was wearing brown long boots and a blue skirt topped with a white tank top and a light brown jacket. Her skin was lightly tanned and her shoulder length blond hair were tied in a ponytail. Her muscles weren't that much more developed than the first time they saw her and she smiled brightly as she came to hug and kiss Usopp upon first seeing him before she noticed the rest of the group.

"Hey! You must be Usopp's crew right? Usopp said he was the sniper of the straw-hat pirates and talked a lot about your adventures together! I'm so happy to finally meet you all!"

"You should all come inside and sleep before we set sail tomorrow. Get to the rooms and get some rest." Kaya said gently.

Merry, the butler, made them all come inside as they introduced themselves to each other. After they slept in the mansion they all went to the shore to gather their belongings. They would move everything into their first ship and they were all, the veterans even more than the others, Pretty excited to see their long lost friend.

Nami and Usopp were crying when they first saw it. Even Zoro couldn't help and had let escape a small tear from his eye, gaining a cute chuckle from the girl who was standing beside him. Luffy simply glared in amazement, absorbing every details from the caravel.

"I really thought your- our captain was crazy at first, but I don't know why, I'm starting to believe the whole time traveling ordeal." Kuina's smile dropped as she continued addressing the green-haired swordsman who had discretely washed off his small drop at the corner of his eye. "He said he couldn't accept that you all died. Should I worry about him like you do? Or is it your duty as the first mate and none of my business?"

Zoro looked at the ocean, leaning on the railing. "He seems carefree and cheerful. I think he does so for us to not worry about him. He hates when we worry about him, he thinks it should only be the only way around. You shouldn't worry, I know him better than I know anyone. I got his back. Just keep in mind that he already carries a heavy burden."

Kuina smiled. "At least he has a reliable crew to help him carry it..." They looked up at their captain who was shouting orders to prepare and set sail. Before, it had always had been Nami who would carry those kind of command, but the pirate king had taken yet another of those responsibilities over the years, especially when he was forced to do so after their deaths.

When they heard their names in the shouts followed by direct orders, they stood and went to their task. After a few minutes, Luffy had made his way to the front of the ship, standing on the figurehead with a large grin, black and gold captain coat with the straw hats mark on the back sitting on his shoulders, black dress pants and red dress shirt and black loosened tie. All topped with the straw hat who surprisingly didn't clash with the fancy looking attire. He was kind of overdressed for East blue if you asked, but this was a special occasion. The Going Merry was back on the seas.

"To the baratie!" He turned to face his crew who were or having a wild smile or simply being impressed at Luffy's charismatic form. Yes, When Luffy had started to wear the red or black captain coat they had suddenly started to be impressed by his mere presence, but now, even as a 17 year old, he hadn't lost any of the wow factor.

"Hey I'm done hanging the Jolly Roger!" Usopp yelled from the top of the mast. He respected Luffy more than ever now and had made the straw hat Jolly Roger right away. Since he had left and rejoined the crew at Water 7, Usopp had respected his captain truly and had let go of his childish bickering and trying to be captain. He had matured and it showed even more at the amazement he had toward the pirate king.

* * *

 **So there wasn't much action in this chapter but their will be in the next one, I promise.**

 **I started writing another fanfiction called headache. I have read a lot of fics where the ASL trio are test subjects when they were kids making them wary of others or just totally badass, but I never found one where the story of what happens in the facility is the main story. I already posted the first chapter if you want to check it out. The story is set in a modern AU, which mean I will not follow the canon story-line. At all.**

 **Back to the freest man in the world, this was the fifth chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Next chapter will be the Baratie Arc.**


	6. Chapter 6: A weak Captain

**_Hey! We reached over 100 followers! That is really great!_**

 ** _It has been a little while since I last updated and I am sorry, I was still working on the chapters of Headache._**

 ** _Disclaimer: One piece is owned by Oda. I am not Oda. If I was, Ace wouldn't have died, or he would've at least seen Sabo again once before doing so._**

* * *

 _"Luffy."_

 _"What?"_

 _"We are still here. We won't let you be alone."_

 _"Don't say something like that. Ace said that. Sabo said that. They are both gone."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Do you know what would happen if you were all to die to, Zoro?"_

 _"No."_

 _"I would break and falter. It wouldn't even matter anymore, there wouldn't be anyone left who would need to rely on me."_

* * *

"I see the rock, but the two Johnny and Yosaku aren't on it." Luffy said looking straight ahead of them.

"We will maybe encounter them later, it doesn't really matter anyway. We just need to keep going toward the Baratie." Nami followed.

"Do we have to stop there? I mean we don't really need swirly eye-brows on the ship." Zoro growled.

Nami smirked evilly. "You just don't him around Kuina!" Kuina turned away, as if she didn't hear the navigator's comment.

If looks could kill, the navigator would have died slowly and extremely painfully. The swordsman had one of his looks that made your blood freeze and run backwards. The colors in Usopp's face drained, let's say he remembered what happened to the last person who received this certain look, and if Nami hadn't been a fellow crew-member, her demise could have been has goresome. Yet, the woman kept her smile, seeing this only confirmed her suspicions...

Usopp put his arms around Kaya's waist as he was standing behind her. "Well, I will put him in his place if he tries to charm Kaya!" She blushed and turned to face Usopp with a smile.

"Is he really that bad?" She asked as she played with one of Usopp's curly strand of hair.

Nami snickered. "Women are to Sanji what money is to me and what meat is to Luffy, so yes. He is that bad."

Luffy looked up. "Come on you guys! The only reason he is like that is that he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. Find him one and he wont bother Kuina nor Kaya!" The veterans blinked at Luffy. The idea wasn't really a bad one for once and... he seemed to understand some things about relationships for some reasons.

"It actually makes sense, but Sanji is a lady-man. He wont settle down for one girl and stop fawning on the others." Usopp said in irritation as he pulled Kaya closer.

"Then the girl has to be strong, beautiful and not let anyone walk all over her. She has to be the one to force him to settle down." Luffy said, deep in thoughts.

"Sooo, you are meeting back with a crew mate you haven't seen in ten years and your first thought is to keep him away from Usopp's girlfriend?" Kuina summarized. They all nodded. "And you too, if Sanji started roaming around Kuina, It would start a war!" Usopp said loudly as Zoro's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"It's not like we aren't used to the two of them fighting anyway." Nami snickered.

"We'll leave it as that for now." The captain turned to the sea-restaurant he could that started to appear below the horizon. As he did so, he sucked as much air as he could in his lung (which is a LOT) and yelled.

 **"** **SANJI! WE ARE HERE AND STARVING! PREPARE THE MEAT!"**

* * *

 _Sanji,_

 _"Let me be blunt here. I have always had serious doubts that someone of your ilk could ever become the pirate King."_

 _You did it before..._

 _Would you turn your back on me again?_

* * *

The rest of the crew started to laugh. Even Zoro let out a chuckle.

"Why are you all laughing? I'm just giving him a heads up so my meal is ready when we arrive." Luffy said in a playful manner.

As they approached, Luffy spotted Lieutenant Fullbody's ship docked at the restaurant's side. Luffy stepped in, fully dressed in his captain attire.

"Luffy, your table is set!" Sanji said as he smiled at the crew who entered the restaurant.

Luffy walked to his cook and took a good look. Sanji didn't change his wardrobe or hair that much, still in his suit with his hair thrown over one of his eyes. On the other hand, the cook looked a lot stronger than their first time around. He smiled and made a gesture for his crew mates to follow him to the table when the blond cook looked over Nami and the two new girls. As he started walking to them, he remarked the smallest of them with the light hair had Usopp's arm wrapped around her shoulder. He had never met the girl before, but he remembered her name, Kaya.

* * *

 _"U-Usopp... are you okay? I know it's hard to be right now, but you shouldn't cry, Luffy, at least, is still safe!" Chopper said softly._

 _"I'm sorry... I just know now I will never see Kaya again..." Usopp sobbed._

 _"Luffy will get us out of here!" The little reindeer said with a strong resolve._

 _"Even if he did... They killed her." Sanji turned to face the sniper._

 _"Why? Was this girl a pirate?" Usopp shook his head._

 _"N-no, she was studying to become a doctor. I wanted to ask her in marriage when would return to E-east blue b-but-" Usopp burst into tears._

 _'We are all breaking little by little. Luffy better hurry and get us out'_

 _"Those shitty bastards. That is just low." Sanji spat bitterly. As much as knowing the marines had killed a woman for no good reason made him mad, the hurt coming from seeing his usually cheerful and somewhat annoying crew mate in such a state devastated him even more._

* * *

The blond cook smiled to the three ladies and started introducing himself. "Hi my lovelies." He looked at Nami. "How are you doing Nami-swan?" The latter smiled and went to the table to sit with the rest of the group.

Next he looked at the straw-hat's nurse. "You must be Kaya-chan! So nice to finally meet you!" He said in a friendly way, without flirting or anything he usually did. This shocked everyone to a point Zoro turned to watch carefully what would be the blond's next action. "And you," he said turning to Kuina. "Would you be kind enough to let me hear your angelic name?" He said returning to his usual quirks.

"Kuina."

Sanji stepped close to her and was about to take her hand to lead her to the table when he felt an uncomfortable killing glare at the back of his head. He frantically turned his head to stare at the moss-headed swordsman.

The swordsman had a look that could make a weak man fall unconscious even if he didn't know the conqueror's haki.

The blond cooked stepped toward him and answered with the same glare at the first mate. The whole restaurant felt completely silent as the air around them seemed to thickened the only one who didn't seem really affected was the straw-hatted Captain who was happily munching on his food. Even the marine lieutenant who had been looking boringly at everything around the Baratie had completely stopped all of his movement and was now sweating nervously. Suddenly, their staring contest was interrupted as a man in an onyx black armor decorated with gold details came in. He had light purple hair and a black headband with his jolly Roger on it and golden stripes on the sides. At his left side was a man mostly dressed in grey with the same headband, minus the golden stripes. Don Krieg and his first mate, Gin.

"There really is a restaurant on the sea, guess those two bounty hunters weren't lying! I want all your food here! We need provision for our voyage to the grand-line!" Yelled the captain. The straw hats all gave a quick and uninterested glance their way, only to return to their meal.

"Guess we know why we didn't see Johnny or Yosaku earlier..." Usopp stated dully.

Krieg gritted his teeth in annoyance. "You! Waiter boy! Go get all the food in your restaurant and take it here!" He shouted as he grabbed Sanji's collar. The blond cook didn't even look his way, too concentrated in his staring contest with the green haired swordsman.

"I am not a shitty waiter, I am a cook." He said in a low tone.

"You? a cook? Nobody can stand your cooking!" Zoro snarled.

"What did you say shitty marimo? How could you know what my cooking tastes like, you can't find your way to the dining hall!"

The two pirates started throwing insults and Krieg instinctively stepped back.

"I WON'T REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN! I NEED FOOD FOR MY 5000 MEN SINCE WE ARE GOING TO CONQUER THE GRAND-LINE. DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE STRENGTH OF THE CREW OF THE FUTURE PIRATE KING. IF YOU DO, I WILL CALL MY ENTIRE FLEET TO DESTROY YOUR RESTAURANT!"

Luffy stepped forward with his eyes shadowed by the rim of his hat.

"Bring them on." Krieg looked at the straw-hatted captain and laughed.

"You think you and your crew can take on all of us?"

"No, I will be more than enough for that task." Krieg's brow furrowed.

"I have the strongest crew in East blue! You can't defeat me or my crew!"

"Having a lot of crew members doesn't equal strength. You are too weak, your crew will die in the grand-line." He said in a low tone. Zoro stopped insulting each other and looked at their captain carefully. "But... You wouldn't care would you?" Gin's eyes turned to the raven haired teen.

"If they die, they were simply too weak to sail under my flag!"

"The role of a captain is to be strong and to protect his crew. If anyone dies, it only proves the captain is weak."

"This isn't about Krieg anymore, is it?" Usopp said just loud enough for the rest of the crew to hear.

"But we didn't die, why does he think we died?" Sanji said skeptically.

"Because it would be easier for those bastards to fight him after being broken and use us as leverage as plan B if they are still too weak to defeat him. He thinks we died. I don't know if it's worse if he thinks that way or if he knew the truth. All I can say is it doesn't anymore. It never happened and will never happen." Zoro said bitterly.

"-Or... If you crew survives, they will manage to see you are weak and betray you." All of the straw-hats went silent and stared at their captain in disbelief.

"They won't betray me, since they follow me because they all know I am going to be king! You are too weak to understand what true strength is!" Krieg said in an angry tone.

Luffy stepped forward. "If I am too weak..." He flicked Krieg's armor, which shattered after a few seconds. "... What does that make you?" Gin's eyes widened. Krieg stepped back. They were both staring at Luffy with wide eyes.

"People who think they are invincible die young. Call your fleet, We'll see who is right. Maybe you'll prove to me number equals strength. Maybe I will prove to you that you are wrong. Who knows." Krieg called his fleet and the two captains, Gin and the straw-hats all stepped outside. Lieutenant Fullbody curiously looked through the window and decided to wait before reporting the fight between the two crews. He had recognized the two pirate hunters in the second crew, Zoro and Kuina, but their Jolly Roger wore a straw hat like the teen in the red captain coat. His brows furrowed. Krieg was trying to intimidate the other crew with a speech, but it seemed like he was totally ignored. Curious, Fullbody walked to the front entrance to hear better what was happening.

"Zoro, Sanji, What are my restrictions?" Luffy said with smirk.

"Restrictions?" Kuina asked.

"Sanji, Zoro and Luffy started doing that every time we fought weaker enemies in Paradise or somewhere else outside the New world. They do that to practice certain techniques they are less good at." Nami said simply.

"Tie your hands in your back, most of your attacks involves punching, it will help practice your kicks." Sanji stated.

"ARE YOU UNDERESTIMATING ME?" Krieg yelled. Gin watched with an irritated gaze.

"Shut up, we are just trying to make the fight evenly matched!" Nami said in an intimidating tone. Krieg only looked for his fleet that was approaching slowly.

"Practice observation haki against a lot of foes. Cover your eyes. This is the only form of haki you can use." Zoro continued on the same tone.

"Any technique restriction?" Luffy asked as Usopp started tying his hand and covering his eyes.

"No Devil fruit. No haki. No Fishman Karate. Only Rokushiki. You had a hard time with it last time we saw you, it was a little sloppy. I hope you practiced it in the last ten years." Luffy smirked. The lieutenant who was eavesdropping furrowed his brows. _I thought Rokushiki was a high rank marine technique._

"Of course I trained it! So, I am ready. I will fight his crew than kick his ass!" Luffy said as he turned to his crew before he jumped on the ship that was already docked. "Zoro! Kuina! Your two bounty hunter friends are tied up here! Can you come and get them before I destroy the ship?" The two nodded and walked to the ship nonchalantly while their captain seemed to have started running in the sky toward the 49 approaching ships, which made everyone' eyes widened except the straw-hats and the cooks of the baratie, who had already witnessed it once or twice from Sanji.

As he neared the first ship, the young captain flipped forward and descended his foot in a kick, creating a blade made of wind. **"Tempest kick"** The ship split in half upon impact. Luffy did the same for 9 other ship before growing bored with it and landed on the 11th ship. Many people came running at him.

 **"Paper art"** The raven haired's body went limp as he avoided every hit directed his way like he was a leaf, making some of the people on the ship hit each other accidentally. After a minute and almost a fourth of them being defeated he kicked around himself, using his tempest kick once again and making them all fall down.

 **"Geppo"** Luffy jumped to the 12th ship with great speed, passing through the deck floor of ship upon landing. Jumping out of the hole, he kicked the rest of them in a normal fashion before he moved on to the next ship. With a stronger tempest kick, the straw-hatted teen managed to sink ten other ship before he landed on the 23rd ship.

 **"Soru"** Was the last ting the occupants of the 23rd ship heard before the teen disappeared a few seconds passed before, one at a time and in a really quick pace, everyone started falling down unconscious as the blinded captain kicked and head butted the pirates.

Luffy jumped from ship to ship, defeating his enemies in a similar manner until he landed on the 30th ship. Growing bored, he started using normal kicks and other simple attacks.

The more he went to the ships in the back, the more the opponents could put up a fight. Some would even almost stand back up after a simple kick from the young teen, which was really impressive, but none of them actually managed to stand after one attack. _It seems Krieg puts his weaker crew members on the front-lines of his ship like they are only mere canon fodder._ Luffy gritted his teeth. The weaker crew members aren't meant to be thrown away, they need to be trained and protected.

On the 41th ship, someone actually manage to shoot a bullet a Luffy. The others were simply avoided with paper art or observation Haki **"Tekkai".** It wasn't really necessary, since he was a rubber man, but his cook and first mate had told him he couldn't use his devil fruit. The bullet only fell, kind of like it had hit a wall without leaving an impact mark. After that, Luffy changed between each technique until he reached the last ship.

On this ship stood Pearl, one of the strongest of Krieg's crew.

"You can't destroy my indestructible- bwah!" He shouted as Luffy kicked him directly in the stomach, breaking his armor in the process. While the young monstrous teen kicked the rest of the crew's ass, Pearl surrounded himself in fire.

"You can't attack me now!" His accomplishment was short-lived as the teenage captain walked slowly through the flames with a big smirk plastered on his face. Even with his eyes covered, it was easy to see his mischief and playful attitude.

"How did you pass through the flames!?" Luffy laughed.

"If I was afraid of fire, I would be afraid of my brothers! It would be pretty stupid wouldn't it?" Pearl's brow furrowed before he too fell unconscious as the straw hatted teen kicked him directly on top of his head.

 **"Geppo"** The demon-like man returned to the baratie while happily jumping in the air until he landed at his crew's side with a grin. As he removed his bindings on his hands and eyes, He received quite a few horrified glare from pretty much everyone present, except the veterans straw-hat.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING MONSTER ARE YOU!?" Patty, one of the cooks shouted as he watched the scene from the front of the restaurant with a shaking marine on his left.

"I am not a monster, if I was, I would have sunk all of his ships, I only sunk 23 of them!" An explosion was heard behind him as the fire on the last boat activated the gunpowder below deck.

"Well, now it's 24..." The teen said sheepishly scraping the back of his head.

Krieg stared angrily at the raven haired captain. "STOP MESSING AROUND! YOU MAYBE ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT MY CREW-"

"In only a few minutes..." Gin added with wide eyes, looking at the ground.

"He could actually have done it in a few seconds if he didn't have any restrictions." Usopp stated, earning him a few chuckles from his crew or people who simply didn't believe him.

"Yeah, but where is the fun in that?" Luffy asked with a pout.

Krieg growled and swung his lance at the teen, which exploded on contact. When the smoke cleared, The powerful young captain didn't have a single scratch on him and looked at Krieg with a questioning glare. "You want to start now? I didn't get my restrictions yet!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HOLDING BACK AGAINST ME! I AM THE STRONGEST MAN IN EAST BLUE!" Luffy shrugged.

"Yes, you are right if you don't count me, Bartolomeo, and smoker, being devil fruit users... Ah! Scratch that! You are weak since you can't even beat any fighter on my crew and they are all humans!" This only manage to make Krieg growl louder in anger.

"You will pay for your arrogance!" The short-tempered captain shouted as he shot his lance forward. Luffy simply gripped it between his fingers and broke it. "You may be strong, but none of you are invincible!" He said taking out his poison bomb. Every cook and customers who had come out of the baratie to watch the fight ran back inside and shut the doors and windows while Luffy tossed a few gas mask to his crew mates which he collected from the people on Krieg's fleet and didn't bother to put his own on.

"Luffy, I don't think you have poison resistance anymore since we came back!" Nami yelled in fear.

Luffy turned to face her with a smile. "Don't worry-" He was cut by a large purple fog who completely covered the area. When the fog died down, Luffy was clutching his knees and coughing a bit. His vision was blurry and he was almost loosing his balance

"You said not to worry!" Usopp yelled.

"Me and my brothers tried building up our poison resistance. It isn't as good as before, but every time I do it, it gets easier and better." Luffy said as he stood back up to face Krieg and Gin who had both removed their mask and were pretty much frozen in horror as their last technique, used only in urgent cases, was pushed aside like it was nothing.

"Now," Luffy said as his vision came back to normal. "This has been going on for too long. Lets finish this quickly, I am still hungry." With those words, Sanji walked to the kitchen nonchalantly with a grin since the door and windows had been reopened and Luffy threw his two fists backwards.

 **"Gomu Gomu No... Bazooka!"**

Don Krieg was sent flying several yards back. The great and mighty Don Krieg had fallen after a single attack. Gin couldn't believe his eyes. Everything he thought he knew and everything he believed in was completely annihilated by one man in less than 20 minutes. The said man simply returned to his table, shortly followed by the rest of his crew in a really joyful matter.

Nami, Zoro and Usopp left to the kitchen to talk a few minutes with Sanji.

"Do you know what he was talking about when he was talking about betrayal earlier?" Nami asked worriedly.

"No. Maybe another lie from those shitty bastards. Who knows what happened after we got captured." Sanji said angrily.

"He would know we didn't betray him wouldn't he?" Usopp said with a worried expression.

"It's not like it never happened before." Zoro said bluntly.

"What?" They all responded.

"Don't give me that! All of you did it before! Quit the crew! Turn your back on him! Don't act like it would be impossible for any of you to do it!" Zoro spat.

"We had a reason at those moments!" Nami said, thinking back of what had happened so many years ago in her home island.

"Maybe, but the Shitty Marimo is right. Maybe we had reasons, but Luffy didn't know those reasons until after it was over in most cases." Sanji said as he thought back of what he did at whole cake island.

"Like you said earlier Zoro. It never happened... right? Going back in time means what happened is all erased?" Usopp said still not too confident of it.

"Well, I don't think anyone would have been capable of betraying Luffy back then. Lets just forget about it for now and get back to it if it is ever pertinent to do so." Nami said before they walked back to their table with a large amount of plates for the crew.

* * *

 **So this was the Baratie arc!**

 **I want your opinion for this... Do you think Gin should join? Personally, I wasn't going to add him to the straw-hat crew but maybe some of you like him and want him in the crew.**

 **Secondly, what do you think should happen with Arlong? If Jinbe is the one who let him loose in East blue, shouldn't he not be there anymore or you want me to put him there still since you don't think Jinbe would have changed that? I am not sure exactly what to do with this actually and I wanted to know if your ideas would be better than mine for what happened with Arlong before the straw-hats came to Conomi island.**

 **So, in the crew, we have two characters who didn't get a lot of screen time in the canon. Kuina and Kaya. Especially Kuina since she died young. There is something I wanted to do for a while. I want to write a full physical and personality description of the crew members who aren't straw-hats in the canon. If you would be interested in those, I will add them at the end of the new chapters every time a new crew mate joins.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing, it helps a lot and makes me want to write more when I read your positives responses!**


	7. Chapter 7: Conomi Island

**I had a really hard time for this one, sorry if it isn't really good...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own one piece.**

* * *

They all sat back at their table and ate without any real spirit. Zoro didn't even touch his sake. On the other hand, Kuina and Kaya were talking casually about everything they knew of the crew to each other and what they heard from Usopp and Zoro respectively. Of course, Usopp had said a lot more in exaggeration and details while Zoro had said only the important things. Luffy was eating in a fast pace, but not to much compared to his pasts habits and looked at the gloomy veterans of his crew who were desperately trying to find a way to cheer up.

On the other side of the room, Fullbody had taken back his seat at his table and was in deep thoughts. What the hell had he just witnessed? The straw hatted teen had easily beat up a fleet of 50 ships all by himself with his hand tied and his eyes covered using high-ranked marine techniques and defeated Don Krieg like he was nothing. He had shattered his onyx and golden impenetrable armor with a flick of his finger! After a few minutes, the marine lieutenant stood, put some money on his table and walked to his ship. He took his Den den muchi and dialed to give a report to head quarters.

"Lieutenant Fullbody speaking. I am calling to report a new pirate in East Blue."

 _"You didn't have to report directly to Head quarters for such a small matter."_

Full body started to sweat drop as he recalled the earlier events. He gave a full report in details and gave the pirates name to his superior. On the other line, he could here some cursing.

 _"Report to vice-admiral Garp. He is the one in charge for the check-ups in the East. Stupid Garp and his fam-"_ The line cut before the lieutenant could hear the rest of his superiors rambling.

The man called again but dialed Garp this time. When he finished giving his report, he was met with laughter.

 _"I will be at loguetown in a few days, don't worry about that pirate. Follow him from afar, check to see if he is causing trouble without engaging in combat. He will have a bounty put on his head soon if you already reported to headquarters."_

At the straw hat's table, Gin, the first mate of Krieg's crew had joined in the meal.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I just realized how weak my crew and captain was. I guess I am going to start over. If we would have gone now, we wouldn't have lasted a week."

The veterans all laughed internally.

"But I haven't lost my conviction. I will sail the grand-line once I make my crew stronger."

"That is a good thing to hear. Know your limits and surpass them. Always." Zoro said with a grin.

"Keep and eye on the News Paper. You will hear from us soon enough..." Luffy added with a mischievous smile as the crew started packing and going back to the Merry.

After a tearful good bye with Zeff, the small pirate crew consisting of 7 people went to the sea again.

"What is the situation in your home town Nami?" Luffy asks coldly.

"Everything is fine. I would bet Jinbe did something about Arlong."

"So all we need to do is stop at your village to say hi to your family and than we can pass to a much more... interesting family reunion." Luffy said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked a little curious.

"We will soon have a meeting of three generations of the Monkey family at Loguetown." He chuckled.

"It's true that your grandfather is coming in East blue for check ups and your dad probably wanted to say hi again." Zoro analysed. Dragon had always been a mysterious figure to him, but, even if he didn't seem to be, in a lot of ways, he was exactly like his son and father.

"If I followed correctly, I guess the marine hero Garp is in your family, but who is the second one and who are they to you?" Kuina asked as she tried to decipher the gravity of their situation.

"Garp is his grandfather and Dragon his father." Kuina looked at Usopp. She knew everyone was joking around saying the long-nosed teen was a liar, but in this case, he was talking seriously and all the veterans were nodding. Luffy had indeed an interesting family.

They soon arrived to Nami's hometown were they were greeted by a man in brown garbs, a woman with blue hair that swayed just on top of her shoulders She had a tattoo on her right arm and chest. She wore a deep red skirt with a belt and several daggers in the hilt of it she had a white tank top that didn't completely covered her stomach, a black mid long vest and long black boots. Nami lunched herself at them and they all walked up to the two girl's home.

"Belle-mère-san!" The woman was currently cooking in the kitchen. She turned to face the rather large group who had intruded he house and smiled. "Nami! I see you found your friends!" At this Luffy laughed.

"Shishishi... You must be Nami's mother! She told me about you!"

"You must be Luffy! When did you all meet? I raised my little girl here since she is a baby and never saw you before. Was it in one of her trips?"

"It was... 28 years ago actually." Belle-Mère looked at the teen with a frown while Nojiko and the mayor looked at Nami with a questioning glare.

"You don't look like you are older than 18 and Nami wasn't born 28 years ago." Nojiko stated skeptically.

Luffy laughed again, shrugging it off and left the room, leaving everyone dumbfounded when Nami started to explain the best she could.

"-You know what? I don't care. It's do to weird circumstance that we met and it's hard to explain." Nami finished, having lost her patience after having received to many confused looks from her family.

"Actually, it's really simple. Luffy time traveled us all back in time. He is 45 if I recall correctly, but physically he is 17." Zoro said dully.

Nojiko stared at the green haired man. "That doesn't make any sense." Usopp, Nami, Sanji and Zoro started to laugh. "Get used to it. Nothing really makes sense when you have Luffy as a Captain." A few minutes later, Luffy came back in with a News Paper.

"Guys, I got my first bounty early." They all turned to face him. Kuina and Kaya seemed a bit worried at first, but when they saw everyone was happily celebrating, they stood up to look at the poster with the rest of them.

"That bounty isn't too impressive..." Sanji said a little jealously.

"It's higher than your first bounty though."

"Higher than Robin's first too."

"Well, he got it defeating an entire fleet blindfolded and hands tied in his back."

"If they reported your marine Rokushiki technique, than it would explain why it's so high for a first bounty."

"Oh? The marines are getting a little scared of some Rookie from East blue?"

They better be! We are coming for them next! Shishishi..."

 **WANTED**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **MONKEY D. LUFFY**

 **85,000,000 beli**

"Well, should we get going? I have to call my brothers on the way to Loguetown." Luffy said with a grin.

"Wait... Nami, You are leaving? When are you coming back this time?" Nojiko asked in a frantic tone.

"My baby girl wants to run off and be a pirate?" The older woman said with a pout.

"I don't know when I am coming back but... It's okay. I will call you and-"

"I am coming with you" Nojiko said firmly.

Sanji lit his cigarette and walked to the blue haired woman. "Such a refined beauty. Are you sure you can endure the hardship of the seas? I will protect-"

A knife was thrown his way, cutting the tip of his cigarette off before it punctured itself on the wall.

"I can handle myself." She said with a smirk.

Sanji grinned. "Strong and beautiful. Dangerous combination." He lit his cigarette again and walked to the coach, leaning against it, never letting his eyes off the bluenette.

The knife thrower smirked playfully before returning to Nami who sighed in disbelief.

"Fine. But I don't want you getting hurt!"

"I am the older sister here."

"Don't worry Nami, she won't get hurt on my watch." Luffy reassured her.

"Do I get a say so in this?" The ex-marine asked in disbelief.

"..."

"Well, if you two are following you dreams and ambitions, what can I say?" She than turned to Luffy with a dangerously intensified hostile glare. "If you do anything to hurt or make unhappy any of my daughters, I will hunt you down mister-"

Luffy smiled. "All I want is the best for my crew mates. They will be safe with me."

The mayor was about to threaten the young man too, but when he saw the confidence in the captain's eyes and the fondness everyone of his crew member had while looking at him, he couldn't anymore. He sighed with a smile. When the crew decided to get ready to leave, Nami and Nojiko started transplanting a few mikan trees from their orchard to the ship with their adoptive mother's help. The rest of them went to town to get supply.

After they were done replenishing their ship for their trip to Loguetown, Luffy commanded everyone to set sail. He overlooked on what everyone was doing before he walked back in his quarters to make his call.

 _Purupurupurupuru... Purupurupurupurupu... Gotcha!_

 _"Luffy! How are you doing?"_ Ace said from the other end of the line.

"Good, and you?" Luffy responded

 _"Very well!"_

 _"I am doing well too if anyone was interested."_

"Sabo hey! I am currently sailing toward Loguetown, we still meet at Drum?"

 _Yes, we will both be there."_

 _"Yeah... Can't wait..."_ The blond said without any real spirit.

"What is it Sabo?"

 _"It's okay, it's just the whole situation with the fruit that is freaking me out a bit."_

 _"Why?"_ asked the freckled raven brother.

 _"You know what? it's nothing. I'll manage."_

"If you say so."

 _"Hey Luffy? Remember to say hi to Dragon for me. Haven't seen him in a little while."_

Some shouting could be heard in the background

"Okay. Gotta go. Usopp says he saw Loguetown from his place at the crows nest. See you both soon!"

The three brothers hung up and the straw-hatted captain got out of his room to look at the island coming into view. He grinned

 _Loguetown. The town of the beginning, but certainly not the end..._

* * *

 **Kuina - Swordswoman**

 **Kuina has always been patronized by her entourage for being a woman. Her own father kept telling her she couldn't get far since she was just a woman. She is the closest thing from a feminist in the One Piece world. If you compare her to Zoro in term of loyalty, she will always follow through any orders her captain gives but will sometime question or be skeptic while facing those orders. If something doesn't go well, she won't hesitate to protest. When she was young, Zoro always believed in her and was a big part of making her confident in herself.** **She is leaner and stronger than the other women of the crew, but the veterans in general have a better control of their haki since they had more occasions to really train it in a real fight.**

 **Romantically, Kuina isn't a typical tsundere since I can't stand those, but she is shy about her feelings since Zoro has been her model since he started training her. She won't deny having romantic feelings, but she will not openly tell anyone if it isn't brought up.**

 **For her dream, I don't want her and Zoro having the same dream. She wants both men and women to be treated equally and to be recognized for her strength as a woman.**

 **Physical description: Kuina has a sense of fashion that mirrors Zoro most of the time, but more feminine. She rarely wears skirts and dresses, being more comfortable in pants while she fights. Her hair is long and always neatly tied in a french braid or a bun so it wont get in her way in a combat.**

 **She trained with Zoro for the last ten years so her fighting style can resemble his, but she only uses one sword while he uses three.**

 **Kaya - Nurse**

 **Kaya is a loving woman who will put her friend before her if needed. She would never hurt or kill anyone and doesn't want to either. She is really comprehensive and kind.**

 **Romantically, she is really loyal, but she isn't a damsel in distress either and will do anything to not be a burden.**

 **For her dream, she simply always wanted to become a great doctor.**

 **Physical description: Kaya is a little bit more tanned than in the canon since she didn't spend all of her time locked up in her mansion. Her hair is a bit more blonde than white. She wears them in ponytails or loose. She often light colored dresses. Since she doesn't really fight, she doesn't have the same restraints as Kuina does for her outfits. Around her waist at her belt, she has a gun that Usopp provided her with for emergencies, but would never dream of using it.**

 **She knows the basics of observation haki from Usopp, but only for self defense.**

 **Nojiko - Knife thrower**

 **Nojiko is a strong woman who is always protective of her family and friends. On the other hand, she is a real seductress. Her love for knifes equals Nami's for her money. She is always polishing them and is really precise when using them. She loves cooking with her mother and can be a mother-hen to her younger sister sometimes.**

 **Romantically, she is really playful but can be possessive to a certain point.**

 **For her dream, I am open to suggestions, but I don't want anything like: "See my little sister accomplish her dream!"**

 **Physical description: She looks kind of like in the Anime but her hair is a bit longer. I did a description in this chapter so I don't want to repeat it.**

 **She is better in observation haki compared to her sister who is better in armement haki.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Monkey family

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece**

* * *

Before they finally docked, Luffy hadn't spoken a word, calmly standing on the figurehead. The crew anchored at the dock.

"I want Sanji on food supply, Kaya and Usopp on medical supply and Nami and Nojiko and technical supply, log pose for instance and all you need for the grand-line. Kuina you go with Zoro wherever you two are supposed to go, I don't want him getting lost. I will be saying hello to a friend and two family members. When you are done with what you must do, you have until we are hurriedly forced to leave to look around. You wont have that much time though. Well, when you here thunder, start coming back." He smirked, making his veteran crew-member sigh.

The straw-hatted teen ran in the city, loosing his way a few times before he came across a familiar bar with a sign written Bar Gold Roger right on top of the door.

As he walks down the steps, Luffy grins. The old man hadn't change from the previous timeline. He was still alone in the bar and patronizingly rude at first until Luffy warmed up to him. Luffy even enjoyed listening to the man's stories about Roger a second time, slightly shivering in excitement while he fought back a giggle, he too now was as strong as the man everyone saw as a legend.

The straw-hatted captain, after coming out of the bar, made his way to the execution platform.

When he reached the top of the platform where Roger had been executed, his eyes landed on a recognizable lump of crest shaped green hair below.

"Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu! LUFFY-SEMPAI!"

"Hey! How are you doing, Bartolomeo?"

"I am well! (Omg! he remembered my name and was worried of my well-being!)"

"So, are you going to set sail soon Bartolomeo? You probably need to form your crew again." Luffy asked.

"W-well, Luffy-sempai, I didn't want to leave without seeing you again!"

Luffy sat domn on the side of the platform and some people started to yell at him to get down. He ignored them until the marine showed up.

"STRAW HAT! You are not to leave Loguetown today!" The young captain smirked as he saw the clouds starting to shift. He remembered the events from last time and pumped both fist into the air.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME SINCE I AM GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!" A lightning bolt struck the platform as he said those words, making the people who heard him, Bartolomeo in particular, awe-struck. The platform caught on fire and fell, only leaving Luffy standing without a single scratch

After a few seconds, Luffy grabbed Bartolomeo by the arm, nearly giving him a heart attack, and used soru and moonwalk to disappear in the direction of some high buildings. As they ran on the roofs, they landed right in front of a peculiar man.

"Hi dad." He launched to the dark green caped man, who smirked while letting go of Bartolomeo's arm.

"Luffy. I am happy to see you are well." Luffy chuckled.

The man, Dragon, sighed. "You should tend to your friend, I think he is unconscious."

"He does that sometimes, don't worry."

"LUFFY! DRAGON!" Both men turned to where the shout had erupted just in time to see one of the famous fist of love go straight to their faces. They stood back up.

"Shishishi... So Gramps decided to show up." The latter sighed.

"Why couldn't you two just be marines!" Dragon growled. "You know exactly why."

"And if I had been one, they would have eventually killed me." Luffy said, trying to defend his case

"This is not a good reason to become a filthy pirate! You are both going to have a taste of my fist of love!" The marine hero shouted.

"STRAW HAT!" Smoker, a marine from Loguetown yelled as he reached the Monkey trio.

"What are you doing here Smokey? Can't you see you are way over your head? And also that we are kind of busy?" Luffy said in a patronizing manner.

The marine walked and stopped in front of the straw-hatted teen. "I am here to take your h-" But he never finished his sentence since Luffy had knocked him out with a single punch, sending him a few meters away. "Where were we now? Oh yeah. I WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE A MARINE GRAMPS!"

The eldest and youngest of the Monkey trio ran toward each other and threw a haki infused punch. When the two fists connected, the sky separated in two. At this, Bartolomeo woke up, only to faint again, not by the strength of the conqueror clash, but because of the awesomeness of his sempai and Smoker sat up rubbing his head at the spot where he had been hit, wondering how the brat had done it when he saw the monstrous clash in front of him.

"Conqueror haki clash... Interesting." Dragon said in a low tone. Smoker looked at Dragon with wide eyes. He couldn't register everything that was happening. First of all, The revolutionary army leader was standing right next to him. Second, The new bounty from East blue was fighting on equal terms with a Vice-Admiral, Garp the fist of all people. And last, said new bounty from East blue knew haki. Not just haki, he knew conqueror haki. The teen had been right earlier, Smoker was in way over his head.

In the city all around, people with weak willpower started to faint. Even the ones who were as strong-willed as the veteran straw hats had trouble walking in a straight line. Usopp had to carry Kaya as she couldn't walk from the pressure but was still conscious somehow and Nojiko and Kuina had to put their weight on their partner's shoulder to stay straight.

"What is happening?" The swordswoman shouted between two heavy breath.

Zoro smirked. "I guess you could say Luffy is having a family reunion."

"What is wrong with our captain's family? This is the color of the conqueror! Two people are having a clash of the conqueror!"

"That is Luffy and his grandfather. I guess we should have seen that coming when we learned Garp would be in East blue."

Back to the Monkey family, Dragon was analyzing his father's and his son's power. He could see Garp going all out, but Luffy seemed to be holding back. The youngest of the three was probably stronger than he let it appear and Dragon smirked. The two suddenly stopped as Garp turned around to face his son. "Don't think you can escape it!"

Luffy chuckled. "Well, it was good seeing you both again, but I gotta go!"

He said as he leaped away, the crest haired man following behind, having finally regained his consciousness.

Garp blinked. "Since when does Luffy know haki? Since when does he knows you?" He looked at his son and laughed. "Bwahahahaha! That's my grandson!" Smoker's eyes went wide at the statement. Dragon smirked and walked to the marine hero. "It's been a while, might want to catch up, father?" The two laughed seeing Smokers expression that stilled. "Oh, but that's a secret." Smoker frowned, than fell down on his back. "I don't want to deal with your crazy family, Garp the fist." The two laughed.

"Oh, but who will stop Luffy from wrecking havoc in the grand-line? Not me! I can barely get him to listen since he is seven! Bwahahahahaha!" Smoker growled and left while Dragon and Garp casually walked to the nearest bar.

As Luffy and Bartolomeo ran in the city, they eventually parted ways and the raven haired captain was again stopped by a marine who was smoking a cigar.

"I won't let you sail to the grand-line Straw-hat." Smoker groaned.

"It is not in your power to decide of my fate today, and you know it." The sky grumbled in a storm and, as quickly as he came, Luffy rushed to his boat, not bothering to glance at Smoker. The marine decided to pursue the pirate in the grand-line, since the teen couldn't be defeated at the moment.

As the future pirate king's crew all prepared to set sail, Luffy leaped on the deck.

"Luffy, earlier, that was you and Garp right?" Usopp asked. The teen smirked and nodded.

"I might have a little increase in my bounty if either my grand-father or Smoker report this." The three girls who had joined recently frowned. "Isn't your bounty really high already?" Kaya asked.

"85,000,000 beli is nothing. Luffy had a bounty of over 1,500,000,000 beli at the end!" Usopp said proudly and the veterans nodded. Luffy frowned. _Before they died, my bounty didn't go higher than 1,300,000,000 beli, It was only after I recovered from **that** fight that my bounty increased as much..._

* * *

 **So this is the end of my 8th chapter! It's short, but I hope you like it still!**

 **If you are wondering why I didn't update sooner, I am trying to watch the one piece episodes again before I write my chapters so I don't skip some important stuff. I don't have a lot of time to do it recently, so this story might take a while to update again.**

 **BUT, I don't have the same problem with my other fanfiction, Headache. If you want to go check it out, I would really enjoy it!**

 **Also, for the people how reviewed my last chapter:**

 **Johnny and Yosaku aren't joining, I didn't really include them that much since I am not a fan of those two characters. I am still thinking about making Vivi join, She would need a REALLY good reason to leave her country like that.**

 **For Nojiko's dream, I still don't know exactly (I should figure it out soon, I need it for the next chapter.) But I like the idea of trying to know of her origins and her biological parents a little more, since she wasn't a baby when the raid of her home town happened.**

 **I don't know if I am going to had to many characters in this story. I might had a few, but the more you have, the harder it gets to write the fic. I will add a couple of them if you ask for one in particular, but not too many.**

 **Like I said, know this chapter is short too and it takes me a while to update, but I have a lot of work to do and I can't update this story as fast as I can with Headache.**


	9. Chapter 9: A new adventure

**I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Arriving upon the ship, everyone had come aboard and the young captain started throwing orders to set sail and get ready for the reverse mountain. Upon seeing the lighthouse beyond the mist, Sanji set a barrel in the middle of the deck and smiled. He then put his foot on it.

"To find all Blue!" Usopp Nami, Luffy and Zoro walked up to him in the middle of the storm and followed his lead. They had been together for so long, but they never forgot what had tied them together in the beginning, their dreams.

"To be the worlds greatest swordsman!" Zoro smirked as he said those words. Nojiko, Kaya and Kuina all gathered with them around the barrel and, understanding what they were doing, they decided to join in.

"To make the world recognize my strength as a woman!" Kuina shouted with a grin.

"To save peoples lifes and become a great doctor!" Kaya added proudly.

"To be a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp added.

"To draw a map of the world!" Nami said sternly.

"To discover the world beyond our sea and find where I belong!" Nojiko said softly. She had never really left East blue since she was young, sure Nami had taken her a few times to travel in the calm sea they were from, but she had always wanted more.

"To be the freest man who as ever sailed the seas!" The captain finally said.

To not be alone in the end...

They all lifted their leg and exploded the barrel. When Zoro looked up to his captain's grinning face, he saw the tears who were carefully hidden in the rain, pouring slowly down his cheeks before he started shouting about paradise and the reverse mountain. Kuina looked up to her rival and followed his gaze in concern. The rest of the veteran had hidden their own concern, seeing their captain wouldn't want to be seen as weak.

The three girls who had known Luffy for the shortest amount of time had all learned from the others some details of the situation when they overheard the veterans and the captain's talk over his lack of sharing and burden, so they already knew what kind of person was Luffy really inside. Kuina saw a man to be respected like Zoro, Nojiko saw a man you could trust and believe in and Kaya saw a man who would put anyone of his friend's safety above his own. They were all right and they wouldn't press on the matter. The three girls, being the newest members by 28 years after the others that it was their place to shut it.

Kuina was actually normally bold in that matter and Nojiko never let anyone walk over her, but Luffy wasn't like the others, so they shut up. They tried to talk to each other about it, throwing quick glances at the rest of the crew to not get heard, Kaya in particular, being the shyest.

"Do you feel threatened by me?" The three girl froze and turned to their captain who was now sitting on the railing right next to them.

"N-No! Captain Luffy, we aren't." Kaya stuttered.

"Don't call me like that, Luffy is fine, you three are my Nakamas!" He smiled softly. It was one of those sincere ear to ear smile that he had a lot less often now in this new life, but it had the wanted effect of calming the girl down to some degree.

"I know you wont open up to any of us, but you should at least talk and let some of this burden with Zoro, he is your first mate after all." Kuina said boldly, letting out what she had been thinking for a while.

Nojiko added a little irritated. "We may have joined your crew only this year, but they deserve to know what is bugging you if it is true that you have known each other for 28 years!"

"I don't think it is our place to ask this kind of request, but as the ships only medical assistant at the time, I strongly believe living alone with a heavy burden is not good for your health..." Kaya said in a lower voice than her two friends.

"You shouldn't feel like your voice and opinion matters less on this ship because you have known me for a shorter amount of time, and what I carry is not too heavy, I don't need to put it all on my first mate."

The three girls watched as Luffy walked away to the front of the ship and started barging orders to the rest of the crew with Nami, since the reverse mountain had come into view. This time, the ship headed straight and hadn't almost crash in the mountain, thanks to the experience ad expertise of the orange-haired navigator. When they started going up, Usopp went to Kaya's side and pulled her close. She wanted to yell, but the sniper's grip on her was somehow really reassuring. Kuina Kept her hands tightly around the railing to prevent herself from falling and kept her composure with Zoro who was looking at her with an amused expression and chuckled as he saw her tense posture and white knuckles gripping the side of the ship. Nojiko was kind of in the same position, but she was laughing seeing she had nothing to worry about with how strong everyone on the ship was.

Passing through the clouds, they finally reached the top of the mountain.

"I don't see Laboon in the way... Why is that?" Usopp asked.

"Look without your eyes, maybe you should ask Brook this question." Luffy retorted and the veterans all started to laugh. Laboon was on the side of the mountain, happily dancing at the sound of a violin. The whale looked a lot better than the first time they had seen her. The scars that once were on her were faint or completely nonexistent. They arrived at the bottom of the mountain, close to the lighthouse, they saw a skeleton playing violin. The veterans cheered at the view while the girl trio was shaking heavily.

"It's a living dead!" Kaya shouted. Usopp walked to her and put his arms protectively around her.

"Don't worry, that's our musician. I promise you get used to it after a while. We pretty much had the same reaction the first time we saw him." Kaya seemed reassured. If Usopp was fine with this skeleton than it would be alright.

"Yohohohoho! What lovely ladies we got here! May I see your pant-"

"HELL NO!" Usopp and Nami shouted as they brought their foot down on the latter's head.

"How harsh!" Brook let out with a laugh. "Luffy-san, it is so good to see you again!"

"How come you are here anyway?" Asked Sanji with a hint of curiosity as he lit a cigarette.

"Franky-san came in the Florian triangle with the ship a few years ago, he dropped me here with Crocus-san, who is still on his tiny island in Laboon's stomach, and Laboon while he went and did his things. I think Franky-san wanted to work more on Sunny. He said he will meet us at Jaya."

"Jaya? Isn't Jaya the island just before Water 7? His island? Whay wait one island earlier?" Zoro asked with a brow raised.

Brook sighted. "Zoro-san, You have to understand we heard a lot of tales from Usopp abo-"

"DIDN'T YOU BOTH LEARN BY NOW TO NOT LISTEN EVERYTHING USOPP SAYS?" Nami yelled outraged.

"WE JUST WANTED TO SEE SKY ISLAND!" Kaya yelped as she heard the skeleton shout before she calmed as the veterans were all giggling. Yes, Usopp had talked a lot about Skypea and out of all the tales, the floating island was one they were really happy that it was true.

As they were talking, Luffy felt a boat coming their way. Two passenger jumped near them with their weapons first one was a man with ginger hair and a crown on his head with a 9 drawn on each cheek. He was dressed in red and black in a look that could look refined if it wasn't for the fake crown on his head that made him look a little childish. He was carrying around a long staff as a weapon and the staff was clearly made of sea-stone, as the veterans had come to notice after all the traps they had been involved in that involved sea-stone.

The woman had relatively short and sharp trimmed blue hair that didn't go past her shoulders. She had a dark red flower in her hair and a red tank top with a light blue vest over it with white fur on it. She wore also white shorts and a white pair of boots. Her weapons of choice were a Kama made of sea-stone attached with a chain of the same material.

"So you are the one we call Mugiwara." The blue haired girl said as she swung her chain, walking slowly toward them. Luffy nodded with a smirk.

"Or you can just call me Luffy." The captain shrugged. The Four people who had never met her in their past life were a little reluctant, but relaxed when they eyed their five grinning crew-mates. "What are your names?" The two didn't respond.

They all looked at their captain and decided to follow in his little game. "Since you won't respond Mister... I am going to call you mister nine, with the scribble on your face and Miss..."

"Nami-swan, what day is it today?" Sanji asked nonchalantly.

"Wednesday."

"That's good lets call her Miss Wednesday. So, since we are in the presence of royalty, lets just hear them out." The blue-haired shifted and the man frowned.

"R-Royalty you say?" Miss Wednesday asked.

"Well, your friend is wearing a crown." Usopp implied, pointing the object as if he was pointing out an obvious fact.

The blue haired woman continued walking to them in a similar manner she stopped two feet in front of the captain. "I have come for your head." The woman took her kama in one hand and threw something at the ground, lifting a ton of reddish sand and smoke. She enrolled the chain around the straw-hatted teen's leg and pulled to make him fall. She than planted her kama in the ground next to his face and went to pin him down. when the smoke lifted, Mister nine was out cold and she was surrounded. Looking down, the captain was grinning and in a few seconds, she found herself tied to her partner with her own weapon.

"Vivi, you are good with this thing!" The raven haired captain dissipated just to reappear a feet from her. "But you still have a long way to go." He than started untying the chain.

"What- why- how do you know my name?"

"Because we are Nakama and I will help you save your country."

* * *

 **Hey so here you have the chapter nine.**

 **I left the Alabasta arc because I think Robin is the kind of person who would change the past really.**

 **One important thing. Lately I had been kind of down for personal reasons, but I read the reviews I had for this story and it made my day. I am just saying that I wouldn't have finished this chapter without your comments and that I was really happy to read them.**

 **I am thinking of writing a third fanfiction soon and I wanted to know what you guys would have wanted to see more. I want to make a story with Luffy if he had been born blind. I have two ideas. Or I do one in the One piece universe (with a different devil fruit) and other stuff you will learn later or one in a modern universe. Let me know what you guys would like to read.**

 **I am also sorry, I think this is the largest amount of time I went by without posting a new chapter of either Headache or The freest man in thew world and I have good reasons since I didn't have much access to the Internet during the last few weeks and a bit of a block.**

 **Thank you again for your support!**


End file.
